La venganza de Rosalie Hales
by Avalosz.Cullen
Summary: One-shoot. Todos sabemos que Rosalie se vengo de Royce pero ¿Como lo hizo? ¿Que tan vengativa puede llegar a ser Rosalie? Aqui les planteo mi idea acerca de como lo hizo ... "La venganza se sirve fria ..." Lean plis!


**"La venganza de Rosalie Hales"**

**1,871 palabras. **

**One-shoot. **

**By: Eztrella fugaz al amanecer.**

Se miro en el espejo de cuerpo completo y sonrio.

Sin duda, ella hubiese sido la novia mas guapa de la historia; con ese vestido blanco y tan caro, su cabello rubio natural callendo en caireles y el velo que le cubria su palido rostro; simplemente hermosa.

Tomo la punta del vestido, alzandolo hasta arriba de sus tobillos y salto fuera de su habitacion para caer de forma delicada sobre el mullido y mojado pasto. Con una destreza inimaginable se las arreglo para correr sin que su vestido reciviera ni una mancha de lodo.

Las luces de la ciudad la recivieron. Ella aminoro el paso, y camino lento como si fuese un fantasma. La ligera neblina le daba un toque mas terrorifico, mas ese maquillaje sombrio y vestida de novia, cualquiera creiria que era un fantasma. Por suerte, ya no habia nadie en las calles.

Se detuvo frente al enorme centro psiquiatrico con una sonrisa bailando en sus labios pintados de rojo sangre. Desde ahí ya podia oler el aroma de su presa. Cerro los ojos y difruto de ese delicioso olor, tan exquisitamente apestoso. Ese que habia estado esperando oler.

Sin alargar mas su espera, con paso decidido y jodidamente sensual, trepo hacia el ultimo piso, entrando por una ventana que llacia abierta.

"_Tan facil …" _penso.

Silenciosamente recorrio los pasillos, asomandose por cada puerta, pero sin encontrarlo, aun. Ella no se iria hasta dar con el. Lo mejor es que gracias a su desarrollado olfato, sabia que el estaba ahí, su aroma la guiaba.

-¿Dónde estas, Royce?- canturreo.

En ese momento, un corazon empezo a latir rapidamente, llamando la atencion de la novia, sonrio. El solito se habia delatado, su miedo lo habia traicionado cruelmente.

Una risita se escapo de sus labios. Con paso un mas lento, camino hasta la ultima puerta, era de metal y estaba custodiada por dos monos, los guardias de su presa. Se sentia tan descabellada, que penso que ella debia estar encerrada en este hospital. Per aun asi disfruto de su momento de locura, su tiempo como … asesina.

-¿Qué tenemos aquí?- dijo uno de los hombres, desnudando a la muchacha con la mirada.

-Buenas noches, señores- dijo con una sonrisa coqueta.

Un poco de diversion no le hacia daño a nadie. Nada mejor que hacer una muerte divertida. Lo hacia mas … delicioso.

-¿Quieres jugar un rato, muñeca?- dijo el hombre acercandose a ella.

"_Muñeca" _esa palabra que el le decia. Ese sucio apodo que el habia mencionado en sus ultimos minutos como humana.

-Tu seras mi juguete- dijo tomando su hombro y apretandolo, haciendo que se desmayara.

En un tiempo record, en el cual ni siquiera le dio tiempo de ponerse en guardia al otro hombre antes de que con un solo golpe, lo desnucara, y este muriera. La primera muerte de la noche.

Abrio lentamente la puerta de fierro. La habitacion era totalmente blanca y alcochonada al igual que el piso. No habia ventanas ni nada por el estilo. Y ahí en una esquina, habia un bullto. No, era una persona. _Esa_ persona.

Royce King II estaba echo un ovillo en la esquina, su rostro sudaba y estaba demacrado, con enormes ojeras verdosas, y mas delgado que nunca. Ya no era el guapo principe de antes. Era un simple bastardo aterrado de la muerte. O mejor dicho, de la mujer que el habia violado junto con sus amigos.

-Valla, valla. ¿Tienes miedo?- dijo caminando lento por la habitacion.

Royce temblo y se tallo los ojos, esperando que lo que estaba viendo fuese una simple ilucion. _Ella _no podia estar aquí. Simplemente no. El la habia visto ahí, tirada en medio de la calle, desangrando y apunto de morir. Es mas, el habia echo eso. El la habia matado. ¡El solo el!.

-Si, amor, soy real- las palabras de Rosalie Hales destilaban odio y veneno.

Letal. Asi sonaban sus palabras. En esos momentos Rosalie se sentia como lo que era, una depredadora, una venosa vibora, y el, un pequeño ratoncito temblando de miedo. Sonrio ante sus pensamientos.

-No … ¡NO! ¡Tu estas muerta! ¡MUERTA!- grito Royce señalandola con los ojos desorbitados.

En alguna parte de su mente, quedaba una pizca de duda en que aquella mujer espectacular vestida de novia fuera su Rosie. Lo que aumentaba su duda era el velo que cubria su rostro. Es mas, no habia nada que le dijera que era ella. Solo su cabello rubio y ondulado era el unico parecido a Rosalie; su ex prometida.

-Si, bueno, literalmente estoy muerta- susurro poniendose frente a el.

Tomo la mano del pobre hombre y la poso encima de su pecho. Royce abrio desmesuradamente sus ojos y boca. Ahí, donde deveria haber un leve movimiento al ritmo del: "Tuc, tuc", no habia nada. Ningun latido que demostrara la existencia de un corazón. Por lo menos, no de uno que estuviera vivo.

-¿Sientes? No hay latidos, no hay un corazon, ya no hay mas compasion dentro de mi-

Por un momento, la frialdad en sus palabras se habia enfriado, dejando un leve tono de tristesa en ellas. A Rosalie todavia le afectaba su nueva … no-vida, por decirlo de alguna manera. Tantas cosas que ya no podria hacer. Ya no podria llorar, no volveria a comer ni a dormir, por lo tanto, ya no soñaria. Y lo que mas le calaba era que nunca podria tener hijos. Nunca.

-¡¡Estoy muerta, idiota!! ¡¡Todo por tu maldita culpa!!-grito enfurecida.

Por inercia llevo su mano al cuello de Royce, sintiendo el paso de la sangre, ese sentimiento de calido que destilaba, pero eso a ella ni la unmutaba. Lo que disfrutaba era como sus manos lo iban apretando, lento, doloroso. Y como el rostro del simple humano tomaban un color morado y verdoso, el color de la dulce muerte, algo que ella nunca experimentaria.

"_¡Detente! Recuerda como te hizo sufrir, el tiene que pasar por lo mismo" _le recordo una voz en su interior.

Con un gran esfuerzo, fue reduciendo la fuerza en su agarre, haciendo que el color de la vida regresara a el. Tomo aire aunque no lo necesitase y lo solto completamente, y con un rapido salto se alejo de el.

Royce miraba todo sorprendido y aturdido.

-Sabia … sabia que no me matarias, mi Rosie- dijo.

Rosalie lo miro con burla y se carcajeo. Que hermosa era la ingenuidad de los humanos. Eran tan … idiotas.

-¡Por favor, cariño! No estoy aquí para platicar, bueno, quiza un poco- dijo con ese veneno en sus labios.

Una idea cruzo por la mente de la vengativa muchacha. Se acerco a su victima y se puso en cuclillas frente al hombre que la miraba aterrorizada. Ella solo sonrio.

Lo haria sufrir, y mucho. Tanto como el lo hizo con ella.

-No fue suficiente haberte amado tanto ¿Verdad? Me traicionaba por ti, y aun asi te fuiste, me dejaste muriendo, sola …- dijo en voz baja.

Mientras susurraba tomo su mano y con lentitud, trono con fuerza uno de sus dedos, rompiendoselos. Royce grito desgarradamente. El dolor que atravesaba su mano era insoportable. Rosalie disrutando de su dolor siguio rompiendo cada uno de sus dedos. Al final, sus diez dedos estaban flacidos y deformes.

Las lagrimas mojaban las mejillas del principito.

-Rose, por favor …- rogo.

-No. ¿Sabes? Pague tu amor amargo con la propia vida. Abandome mis sueños y vendi mi alma. ¡Todo gracias a ti!- rugio aplastando su pierna.

-¡No! Rose, yo … yo te amo- eso a Rosalie la enfurecio.- mira la verdad en mis ojos.

Una carcagada resono en el cuarto. Fria y cruel.

-Royce, mirame a los ojos- susurro tomando la barbilla del hombre y haciendo que la mirara directo a los ojos.

Con la otra mano, se levanto el velo que la habia estado cubriendo, dejando al descubierto su palido rostro.

Royce temblo al ver la cara de "su Rose". Su piel crema y siempre perfectamente cuidada, ahora era palida y con unas bolsas verdosas debajo de sus ojos, que ya no eran azules, si no rojo escarlata.

-Busca tu reflejo, amor- dijo apretando su mandibula.

-¿Q-que eres?- tartamudeo.

-Aparte de tu dolor, soy vampiro, cariño-

-¡No! Eso no existe- dijo negando euforicamente.

-Si existe, y sentiras el dolor que pase- dijo quebrando su mandibula.

Tomo el cuello de Royce y pego sus labios a ellos. Su pulso hizo que se le hiciera agua la boca y la morfina lleno su boca con ese sabor tan amargo. Trago saliva y enterro sus filosos dientes en la blanda piel de su presa.

El sabor dulce de la sangre mojo ligeramente sus labios. Un extremesimiento la recorrio. Toda su sed de venganza desaparecio dejando la misma sed, pero de sangre. Su lado animal salio a flote.

No.

Ella estaba aquí para matarlo, no para beber de el. Rosalie nunca beberia la sangre de un bastardo. Ella no queria algo de el dentro de ella.

Desenterro sus filosos dientes de los que Royce, quien para estos momentos ya se estaba retorciendo mientras la morfina recorria su cuerpo. El dolor era mas intenso que los otros. Era un dolor inhumano.

Rosalie volteo su cabeza y escupio la sangre que se habia filtrado a su boca.

-¡Hasta tu sangre es una mierda! Bien dicen que todo se parece a su dueño- rugio con una sonrisa viendo el sufrimientos de su victima.

-¡Rose! ¡Mi cabeza! ¡Grr!- gritaba mientras se retorcia en el suelo.

-Por eso pase yo, animal. Sientelo. ¿Quieres que te mate?-

El hombre asintio con esfuerzo.

-¡Dilo, maldito! ¡Dilo!- grito abofeteando la cara de Royce.

-Matame … matame- susurro con la voz descompuesta.

-¡En voz alta! ¡Fuerte!-

-¡Matame, loca! ¡Matame!- rugio Royce con la mirada fria.

Rosalie sabia que en pocos minutos, la morfina llegaria a su corazón, paralizando y empezando la transformación. Lo mataba ahora o ya no lo mataria, por ultimo, no como humano.

-Sera un honor.- dijo poniendo su mano en el cuello de Royce.

Presiono un poco y fue bajando hasta llegar a su corazón, que latia lento. Puso su otra mano encima y fue presionando. Una sonrisa maquiavelica adornaba su boca.

-¡¡Matame!!- grito.

Rosalie presiono con fuerza su pecho y se ollo un ligero: "Crack". El corazón de Royce dejo de palpitar. Habia muerto. Muerto en manos de Rosalie Hales.

-Y me quedo hablando sola- cantó mirando el cuerpo inerte de su asesino; de Royce King II.

Y asi como para Royce no fue suficiente el amor de Rosalie, para ella no fue suficiente el dolor que le ocasiono. No por todo lo que ella deberia pasar por el resto de la eternidad.

Pero al fin la paz inundaba el cuerpo de Rosalie. Se habia vengado.

Esa habia sido la venganza de Rosalie Hales, y no habia sido suficiente. No para ella.

**Fin. **

¡Wuu!

Hola, aquí reportandome con un nuevo one-shoot! =) ¿Cómo me quedo? ¿Lindo, mas o menos, horrible? A mi la verdad me gusto mucho ;) Ame hacer sufrir a Royce … ay! Fue tan lindo xD jejeje!Por cierto, siento las faltas de ortografia pero mi nueva laptos *-* no las corrige i no se por que ¬¬ jum! Ah! i algunas cosas son textos de la cancion "No fue suficiente" de Paty Cantú en esa cancion me base, fue mi musa xD

¿Un favor?

**Reviews! REVIEWS! Reviews! REVIEWS! Reviews! REVIEWS! Reviews! ***

¿Si?

Mis mejores deseos para este nuevo año =D

Un besote & Abrazo.

-*- Eztrella Fugaz al Amanecer-*-


End file.
